Silence
by ga nat nat
Summary: The final battle is over. Harry is now missing. Hermione is in a coma. From Ron's POV. Mainly only RonHermione shipping, but a LITTLE HarryGinny.


(A/N: I really should be doing homework right now… but I was too bored… I'll leave it till later… enjoy! P.S. Definitions of stared word(s) is at the bottom of the page.)

Silence

I've never really paid much attention to how beautiful she truly was. Now, that she's gone, I do. I know better.

It's not that she's died, or anything; she's just in St. Mungo's, sleeping, until the time when she chooses to awaken. Until then, her breath comes silent and her monitors' beep antagonizing slow; like the drawl of her voice before she was attacked.

"I will kill you before you have the chance to fight," she had said, facing Draco Malfoy, who was, at the time, writhing on the ground, blood pouring from his face. She had quickly destroyed his life by pushing him carefully off of the cliff. That was the end of it, of Lord Voldemort's reign, they had thought. Then, subtle footsteps, lithe and quiet, came behind her, as I watched, and attacked her with the Killing Curse.

She lives on.

Her light brown hair, previously so bright and vibrant, lies lankly around her face. Her eyes that I so long to see again remain closed, her lips nearly blue, they're so pale. Her face is no longer the rosy face I'm used to seeing, but almost translucent.

Oh, how I miss you, Hermione.

And still, she will not awaken. She leaves me on this cold earth with nothing to keep me alive through the day. How could she just leave like that?

I know it's not her fault; Narcissa Black had taken her from me.

No, she's not taken yet, not yet. She's still alive, only quieter then usual.

The door opens behind me.

"Mr. Weasley, we need to give Ms. Granger her medicine now. You may come back later," the kindly Medi-witch spoke softly. "And do go home and get some sleep; you look so pale. Ms. Granger will wake up soon, I promise."

I nodded and left the room reluctantly. I went home to The Burrow, where everything was quiet and still. They all waited on edge for my report on Hermione. I walked silently into the kitchen. Mum looked at me and asked quietly, "How is she?"

I looked back. "They say she'll be awake soon," though my eyes showed otherwise.

Ginny had her leg propped up on Fred's lap, who was with his head in his hands. It was clear she had been crying quite a lot, for her deep brown eyes were now red and puffy; she missed Harry as we all did. He went missing sometime during the battle, and no one has seen him since.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm going to go up to bed. Have someone wake me if an owl comes," I said.

"Alright, dear."

I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. Lying down on my warm bed, I fell asleep instantly to dream of the times when Hermione was awake and Harry wasn't missing.

"Ron? Ron? RON!" Ginny yelled in my ear.

I opened my eyes and shot up out of bed; Ginny was right beside me, holding a letter.

"It's from Harry!" she said excitedly.

I opened it hurriedly, tearing the parchment slightly. My eyes skimmed the surface.

_Ron,_

_You're my best mate. Hermione is my other best mate. I love your little sister. Your family is like my family. This is why I am writing to tell you this:_

_I fell from the cliff during the battle, but Voldemort fell with me. He is gone for good now. I can't walk right now; my leg is broken. I don't know how long it will take me to get there, but, apparently, Hedwig somehow knew I was in trouble, so she came and found me. _

_Please, don't come to me. I might not ever return._

_Harry_

"Oh dear god," I spoke.

Ginny knew my tone. Her smile faded and her voice became serious. "What? He's not hurt is he?"

"Badly. He might not come back," I thrust the letter into her hand for her to read; she read it quickly, her deep eyes filling with tears.

"We need to go to him, Ron! Now! Come on!" she pulled on my hand, and I hoisted myself out of bed and slid on my shoes. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and worked my way down the stairs. Mum was in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"Ron, where're you going?"

"To go save Harry!"

She looked aghast. "But…"

"He's alive, he's just hurt! He fell from the cliff!" I was out the door before she could object; Ginny was hot on my heels.

"Grab my arm!" I yelled.

She did.

I appariated us both out of there and into the mountain range where we fought a mere week ago. We both ran to the side off the cliff and looked down; it wasn't actually a far ways down.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

"HARRY!" I copied.

A small face looked up at us.

"Ron? Ginny?" shouted the weakened voice of my best mate.

"Oh god, Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"What're you doing here?"

"Saving your life! Be a bit more grateful, why don't you?" I yelled back.

Ginny began to carefully scale the cliff. I followed her. It was actually easier than it looked, almost as if it wanted to be scaled.

Soon enough, we got ourselves to the bottom, where Ginny and Harry quickly hugged.

"How do you expect to get me out of here, Ron? I'm in no right state to fly!"

"It's called Apparition; look into it." I took his arm and Appariated to the top of the cliff, and then back down to get Ginny. I told her that I would be back in a few minutes to get her, and then left with Harry.

It was very welcomed when we all arrived back at home with Harry. Mum mended his leg easily enough, so he could lip around on it, and then we had a nice little party. All was well until Harry asked the inevitable, "Where's Hermione?"

I looked him in the eyes. "She's in St. Mungo's, Harry."

"What? Why?"

"Malfoy's mother hit her with The Killing Curse when Hermione knocked Malfoy from the cliff."

"But then… why isn't she dead?"

"We don't know, Harry. All we know is that she's asleep, and she has been ever since we brought her from the cliff side. They say she'll waken soo—" I broke off, for I saw Pigwidgeon flying towards the open window. I crossed the room and took the letter from his beak.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_There has been a change in Ms. Granger's progress. We need you to kindly come to St. Mungo's by floo powder as soon as you can. Please, travel separately from other visitors._

_Sincerely,_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

"Harry, I've got to go to St. Mungo's. You go the regular way, I've got to floo."

"Why?"

"It's Hermione…"

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger has not responded to any treatment that has been administered to her in the past hour. We are afraid that she will not make it through the night."

I was distraught. Why all of a sudden now? "But, do you know why?"

"No, Mr. Weasley."

"Could I see her?"

"Yes, but I warn you, it may shock you a bit."

I walked hurriedly down the hall to the room where Hermione was. I opened the heavy door and what I saw were at least ten wires coming from Hermione's body. I walked over to her, weaving my way through the wires. I put my hand on her hand; it was so cold.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"…"

"Please Hermione. Don't leave me like this."

Silence.

"Hermione! Wake up!" I stroked her face gently, tears welling in my eyes.

Still nothing.

"Don't give up. I can't live without you."

A breath.

"I've never told you this, but…"

A soft noise from her lips; just an involuntary action.

"I love you."

"Mmm…" the noise came from her, nowhere else. I was sure I heard it. I was positive.

"Hermione??"

" 'on…" it was mumbled, and scarily quiet, but amazingly comforting.

My eyes began to leak with out my permission. A golden tear slid down my face and onto her pale hand. She cracked open her chocolaty eyes and, for the first time in a week, smiled a small, faint smile.

"I… love… you…" her hesitation was alarming to me, but the words came so easily, they just slid from her lips, the viscosity () of water.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. How could I ever have waited this long to confess my love? How? My mind was racked with hatred for myself for waiting until she was on her deathbed.

"Don't give up, Hermione. Who would I row with if you weren't around?" I laughed bitterly.

She smiled a bit more, "Whom…" she corrected me.

The door opened quietly. Hermione cocked her head to the side, and brightened as she saw Ginny and Harry walk into the room, Fred, George, Mum, Dad, and the rest of my family behind them, Percy included. They all came around her bed, Ginny beside me and Harry on the opposite side. Hermione gazed at them all, and a radiant look came to her eyes.

And then, her breath became ragged and shallow. Her monitors began to beat feverishly as she breathed. I put her hand back in mine and held on for my life, for hers. Everyone around me grabbed hands, Ginny waiting for my free one, and Harry waiting for Hermione's.

As I took Ginny's hand, Hermione took Harry's, and we all just sat there for a moment, Hermione's breaths coming more ragged and shallow each time. Medi-witches had given up trying to save her life, for there was nothing to use to help her. Nothing left.

I will remember her last words for years to come…

"We… did… it…"

(A/N: I made myself cry! Dang it… I hate it when I do that… anyways, here's the definition:

()The thickness of a liquid. Water has a low viscosity, it flows very easily. Honey has a high viscosity, it flows slowly.


End file.
